Fairy Tail's Mega Murder Mystery (Danganronpa)
by kiritodragneel
Summary: What if Fairy Tail enters Hope Peak's Academy because of a 100 million jewel quest and in order to graduate and get the 100 million jewel,one must kill another without being caught in the class trial. Who will be the survivors or the graduates and who will be killed by their very own comrades. Natsu,a mage must do everything in order to get everyone out in the academy. Can he do it
1. Chapter 1 Part 1:100 million jewel quest

**Chapter 1 Part 1: 100 million jewel quest**

**What if the Fairy Tail guild members were to enter the school life of mutual killing? Let's read this and let's all find out who will survive and look up to hope and the people who will suffer to despair **

_**To those who have watched Danganronpa yet, this fanfic will explain it, and to those who haven't watched FT yet, I recommend you to watch it and you'll see why I chose these characters Hope you'll have fun with DESPAIR**_

_**Monokuma**_

**Hope Peak's Academy**

Hmmmmm... The academy's so silent... Need to retrieve more students...

"_Knock knock"..._

Someone's knocking the door. "Who's there?" I asked..

"Monokuma-senpai, I've already sent the request to Fairy Tail!" He said.

"I said who's there...!?" I replied.

"Sorry... Mono-me here." He said.

"Come in." I said.

Hmmmm... He said he already requested Fairy Tail about this. He looks sad though..

"How much jewel did you write as a reward?" I asked him.

"Ummm... 100 million jewel!" He gladly said.

"WHAATTT!?, Is that all you can offer to that guild?" I complained, of course..

It's really cheap considering my request that everyone except their master will join.

"What's with the sad face?" I asked him.

"Ummmmm... I only wrote certain guild members.. Sorry!" He cried.

"WHAAATTT!?, How many?" I yelled.

"I managed to retrieve 25 members!" He said.

"Who are they?" I asked. (Hope they are fun to be with)

"Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvel, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Levy Mcgarden, Cana Alberona, Gildarts, Freed Justine, Bickslow, Evergreen, Laxus Dreyar, Jellal Fernandes, Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell, Romeo, Jet, Droy, Macao and Wakaba! All of them are good guild members!" He said.

"Good, good, good, good...Now it's time to have fun in this academy again" I said while laughing.

"Yes, yes, yes!" He said.

Fairy Tail, who will survive with hope in their eyes and who will suffer with despair?

_**NATSU**_

**Fairy Tail Guild**

What a lonely day in a lonely guild. Not much requests are posted, and if there are some, not all of them have high rewards. Hope there will be one out there that would at least reach more than a million jewels. Hmmmmm... Almost everyone looks ready or prepared for something

"Yo, Natsu!" Gray and Erza said. (They really look fancy with their clothes)

"What's with the clothes and Erza, are we on the quest about the theatre thing again?" I asked out of curiousity.

"No, didn't you hear from Master?" She said.

"Master said what?" I asked.

"About that 100 million jewel quest..." Gray said.

"WHATTT!, Why didn't anyone tell me about this!?" I complained.

"Because you were asleep all along.." Gray said.

"Oh no, I don't have time to prepare for things." I said

"Don't worry, Natsu... We don't need to bring clothes and other stuff.." Lucy said.

"Are you sure with that, Lucy?" (Just Making Sure)

"YESSS! You think I ever lie?" She complained.

"Ok, so is it okay if I just wear my usual clothes?"

"Yup, you could." Lucy said.

Whew... Good thing, I don't need to prepare my needs... But what the hell is this quest wherein we don't need to prepare our things plus why are most of the guild members selected? Never mind... I'll just go with everyone's flow.

_**-And then-**_

_**Lucy**_

**Hope Peak's Academy**

"So this is the school we're supposed to go to?"

"Yup.. It's here on the request paper. Lu-chan. " Levy-chan said.

"It's really cool from here, I hope we could stay here for the rest of our lives!"

"But it says DESPAIR on the bottom part." Lisanna says.

"What does that mean, that we're all gonna die?" Juvia-chan says.

"I don't wanna die!" Wendy cried.

"Don't worry Wendy, I'm here to protect you 3" Romeo says.

"Well, why don't we take our first step in?" I asked everyone.

"Sure!" Everyone says.

"Well, I'll be the first one!" Natsu dashes to the entrance.

The door opened slowly and Natsu entered without hesitation. I am kinda worried but we have to do this, in order for the 100 million jewel. I hope this DESPAIR has nothing to do with this cool-looking academy.

_**Gray**_

**Principal's office**

"Personal info please" A man said.

"Are you the principal?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I am the principal, so now, personal info please." He said again.

It really sucks to be the first one... I hate it.

"So , personal info, please?" He asked again.

"Gray Fullbuster, Male (Do I look like a girl), I'm 17 years old. Is that it?" I asked him.

"Yes, it is." He confirmed.

"Anything else I need to answer?"

"One Last and Very Important question: Will you promise to stay here for eternity?" He asked.

"What a weird question, OF COURSE N..." I feel dizzy. What the hell is this... Its total darkness.. Everyone, watch out! (TO BE CONTINUED)


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2: Amnesia and the Law

**Chapter 1 Part 2: Amnesia and the Law**

**Hope you enjoyed the Part 1 of the 1****st**** chapter. Not much happened there but the introduction of the quest and the academy. But this chapter will probably have more content and more fun than the 1****st**** part. Please read more!**

_**Natsu**_

**One of the classrooms**

"Where am I?"

"Darkness, total darkness... Everyone...NOOOOOOO!"

How did I come here? I don't remember much but I need to get outta here and get that 100 million jewels and get back to the guild. But... This classroom is really cool. A flat-screen TV, fancy sofa-like chairs, a high-tech blackboard and what really caught my eye, 25 laptops on the table. (Maybe I could steal them, Hehe)...Well, where is everybody?

*DING DONG DING DONG*

"What the hell!"

*Attention Natsu Dragneel: Please come to the sports centre as soon as possible. Again, Natsu Dragneel, Please come to the sports centre as soon as possible. As for the location, it is located at your handbook*

"Handbook, you mean this cellphone thing?"

*Yesh*

So this is the handbook. This is so cool. It shows my current location, location of other places, rules and regulations and my student ID. This is really nifty I could get used to life here...Wait a min...

There's a SURVEILLANCE CAMERA! Why do they really have to place a surveillance cam... Hmmm... maybe for people who do...(hehe)

So... The sports centre is southwest from here so I need to get there by 8:00 am or else divine punishment will fall before me. It's what the handbook says. Well, gotta go now or else this divine punishment will fall before me.

_**-And Then-**_

_**Erza**_

**Hope's Peak Academy Sports Centre**

"Who are we waiting for anyway?"

"Hmmm...Someone called Natsu Dragneel? I guess." A guy with squinty eyes said.

Hmmm... Why are we called here... Must be some kind of assembly...Are these people students here?... Grrrrr... This Natsu sure is tardy...

"Well, a true man never keeps ladies and kiddos waiting!" A guy with muscular body and white hair says.

"Are you referring to us, sir?" Two kids, a cute girl and a normal looking boy says...

"Of course, who are the other kids here?" The guy with muscular body says.

"Well, I really hate these type of people."

"Me too. Well, he deserves this punishment for letting us wait for so long." A guy with blue hair and a tattoo on his eye says.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" someone said it. (Is he Natsu Dragneel?)

*TURN*

Well, he must be the one...

"FINALLY!" Everyone says together...

_**Natsu**_

**Hope's Peak Academy Sports Centre**

*Well, since everyone's here, I now present you with your ID card. It's different from the ID in the handbook because the handbook has more details compared to this, but please, get to know each other first.*

"Well, a real man does not keep ladies and kids waiting for too long! Man, man, man!" *Elfman Strauss* (Well, he sure is noisy!)

"Well, I am sorry!"

-Elfman Strauss (M)-

A.K.A: Super Duper High School Man

"Man, man, man!"

"Could you shut up with that "man, man, man" thing. It gets to my nerves!" *Jet Sarusuke* (I know right!)

-Jet Sarusuke (M)-

AKA: Super Duper High School Racer

"Max Speed!"

"You should be punished for what you did! PUNISHMENT!" *Bisca Conell*

-Bisca Conell (F)-

AKA: Super Duper High School Sniper

"PUNISHMENT!"

"Whattttttt!"

"Ummm... I actually don't care about anything whether he's late or not cuz I'm just a kid." *Romeo Conbolt*

-Romeo Conbolt (M)-

AKA: Super Duper High School Kid

"I'm just a kid, okay..."

"Good thing someone actually accepts what I did just now."

"I said I don't care..." Romeo said.

"Ummmm... I also... wouldn't care...if he gets tardy or not..." *SLIP* "Kyaaaaaa!" *Wendy Marvell* (Just so clumsy)

-Wendy Marvell (F)-

AKA: Super Duper High School Clumsy Girl

"Kyaaaa!"

"Looks like someone here the same last name as me... WHAT THE HELLL!" *Alzack Connell*

-Alzack Connell (M)-

AKA: Super Duper High School Gunner

"WHAT THE HELLL!"

"Ummm... everyone, why don't we just stay calm, okay?" *Lisanna Strauss*

-Lisanna Strauss (F)-

AKA: Super Duper High School Goner"

"Okay?"

"We have the same last name... Man!" Elfman said.

"Do you know that I really hate tardy people!" *Erza Scarlet* (Oopsy)

-Erza Scarlet (F)-

AKA: Super Duper High School Swordsman

"Always follow the rules and regulations!"

*BITE MUNCH CHEW BITE MUNCH CHEW* *BURP* "Still hungry" *Droy* (FAT)

-Droy (M)-

AKA: Super Duper High School Glutton

*BITE* *MUNCH* *CHEW*

"Shut up, everyone. Can you give me time to drink even just a little!" *Cana Alberona*

-Cana Alberona (F)-

AKA: Super Duper High School Heavy Drinker

*DRINKKKK*

"Everyone, sit down and shut up!" *Macao Conbolt*

-Macao Conbolt (M)-

AKA: Super Duper High School Moustache Man

"Sit down or stand up!"

"We actually have the same last name..." Romeo said.

"You're not the only one! WTH!" Alzack said.

"Let's rock this world yo! Babies! (Puppet 1 and Puppet 2)" *Bickslow* (Puppet babies...)

-Bickslow (M)-

AKA: Super Duper High School Puppeteer

"Babies, yo!"

*puff* "Cerld ye guyz jerst shert up!" *Wakaba*

-Wakaba (M)-

AKA: Super Duper High School Smoker

"I herv werd lernguerge..."

"What a noisy bunch! Hope I could get my ass outta here soon and get that 100 million jewels." *Gildarts Alberona*

-Gildarts Alberona (M)-

AKA: Super Duper High School Superior

"I'm your superior so follow me!"

"We have the same name..." Cana said.

*rape face* "Geehee" *weird laugh* "Hehe.." *Gajeel Redfox*

-Gajeel Redfox (M)-

AKA: Super Duper High School Weird Laugher

*weird laugh*

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, everyone... I'm actually reading a book, can't you see?" *Evergreen*

-Evergreen (F)-

AKA: Super Duper High School Reader

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

*pose* *pose* *pose* "Do I look good at those poses?" *Mirajane Strauss* (How many Strauss do we already have)

-Mirajane Strauss (F)-

AKA: Super Duper High School Model

*pose* *pose* *pose*

"Another Strauss. Now, that's man!" Elfman says.

"One must abide to the rules of the school!" *Freed Justine*

-Freed Justine (M)-

AKA: Super Duper High School Prefect

"Rules, rules, rules!"

"That 100 million jewel quest is mine. Through my knowledge, I can get itt!" *Levy Mcgarden*

-Levy Mcgarden (F)-

AKA: Super Duper High School Honor

"I am the smartest"

"Hmmm... I really don't mind if this guy gets late, besides maybe he was busy doing something important.." *Gray Fullbuster* (Finally, a savior)

-Gray Fullbuster (M)-

AKA: Super Duper High School Stripper

*strip*

"Um... what about your clothes?" Cana said.

"WHATT!" Gray yelled.

"Drip drip drop, drip drip drop" *Juvia Lockser*

-Juiva Lockser (F)-

AKA: Super Duper High School Emo

"drip drip drop..."

"Well, This bunch is... SURELY NOISY!" *Laxus Dreyar* (BIG MOUTH!)

-Laxus Dreyar (M)-

AKA: Super Duper High School Rocker

*plays electric guitar* "lalalala...BOOM!"

"Keep quiet everyone. Don't you remember what the speaker said about getting to know each other..." *Jellal Fernandes*

-Jellal Fernandes (M)-

AKA: Super Duper High School Hottie

"..."

Everyone does have each of their unique personalities. There's a glutton, a goner? And even a weird kind of emo plus a stripper... But someone's on the corner... Better talk to her for a sec.

_**LUCY**_

**Hope's Peak Academy Sports Centre**

Everyone sure is noisy. Well, even though it's just the 1st day, looks like some already have developed friends... Well... I still don't have one as of now...

"Yo!" A man with pink hair says.

"How you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thank you.."

"Good to know. The name's Natsu Dragneel." He leads his hand to me (Handshake, I guess)

"Nice knowing you, the name's Lucy Heartfilia.." *handshake*

"Well, everyone's so noisy so I looked for more of a normal person because of you know, their somewhat crazy personalities..." He said.

"Yup..."

"So, friends?" He asked.

"Sure..."

*Well , looks like everyone has introduced themselves, now it's my time to shine!*

Shine... LOL

Everyone was looking everywhere. Maybe he would just pop out or something...

*poof*

Everyone was shocked...

"WHAT THE... He popped out from the stage!

"Ummm... Lu-chan, that's not what we're shocked of..." Levy said.

"HE's a cute and cuddly little talking bear!" Bisca Connell.

I guess they're right. He's a bear...

"The name's Monokuma. I am the principal of this academy! Beary nice to meet you all.." The bear said.

"WHATTTT!" Everyone yelled.

He's the principal but he's a talking bear... What kind of twist is this?

_**Gray**_

**HPA Sports Centre**

"Hey you, teddy bear, why did you call us here?"

"How dare you call me a teddy bear, I am Monokuma!" The bear said.

"But, isn't he right that you're a bear?" Jellal said.

"I am a bear, but don't ever call me TEDDY!" The bear yelled.

"So, why did you call all of us here?"

"Ahem, now I'll explain... Mic please" He said.

A rabbit holds a mic and brings it to him...

"Now, I'll explain the ways on how you'll get the 100 million jewel quest... All you need to do is to graduate!" Monokuma said.

"Graduate, yes, with my knowledge, I'll surely graduate here easily!" Levy said.

"But, in order to graduate, there is a twist... Hohoho..." Monokuma said.

"Twist, what kind of twist?"

"In order to graduate, you'll need to kill someone!" He said proudly. (**TO BE CONTINUED)**

_**Did you like this chapter? Umm... I know that the way in order to graduate was said in the last part.. I know that the mystery and suspense wasn't there yet, but soon, I'll write the first death... Hohoho... Have fun minna It won't hurt if you actually give this fanfic a review...**_


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3: The 1st death

**Chapter 1 Part 3: The 1****ST**** Death**

**I'm now writing the 1****st**** death minna.. Please continue to read minna!**

_**Natsu**_

**HPA Sports Centre**

We just found out that in order to get outta here and get the 100 million jewel, we need to kill someone... What kind of quest is that?

"So, any questions?" Monokuma asked.

"I've got a question: What if we don't kill?" Jellal said.

"Hmmm... You'll be stuck here for the rest of your lives! Hohoho!" Monokuma said laughing.

"What about us kids, we don't have any kind of power or something against these guys..." Romeo said.

"You're not exempted. No one's exempted!" Monokuma said.

"Umm... before anything else, has anyone seen my shoe?" Jet asks.

"Shut up!" We all said.

"Shut the hell or I'll...!"

"You dare defy me, Natsu Dragneel?" Monokuma said.

"I'll have you a taste of depair!" Monokuma jumps and hugs me...

"What the hell!" Gray said.

"Natsu! Let go of him, he's gonna..." Erza shouted

I grabbed Monokuma and throwed him... He exploded!

"Is he dead?" Bisca asked

"Obviously, NO. The principal wouldn't die that easily!" Monokuma said..

Everyone was shocked. We all thought that he was dead...

"But I surely saw you explode a while ago!" Alzack said.

"No more questions!" Monokuma said.

"Before I let you go, additional info: If you kill someone, make sure you won't be found out!" He said while laughing.

"It's nighttime and you need to get outta here and sleep in your respective rooms!" He shouted.

Everyone then went out and while going to the room, some were talking...

_**Freed**_

**HPA 1****st**** floor hallway**

We actually didn't go to our rooms but first, we checked out the exits in the place... That was our plan. We split up into groups: Me, Evergreen, Jet, Romeo and Gray as group 1, Natsu, Erza, Wakaba, Bisca and Cana as group 2, Lisanna, Wendy, Gajeel, Alzack and Bickslow as group 3, Lucy, Macao, Mira, Elfman and Gildarts as group 4 and Levy, Juvia, Laxus, Droy and Jellal as Group 5...We were assigned to the north side of the academy..

"Hey, do you think what Monokuma said was true?" Gray asked.

"Umm... I hope that wasn't true... Now I'm really feeling scared!" Romeo said..

"He's just scaring us so that we would stay here for eternity... Obviously, and don't get too scared, Romeo, we will protect you." Jet said.

"Sarusuke's right. We will protect you."

"But, don't you think someone might sneak in your room and kill you... This is really giving me the chills..." Evergreen said.

"Hmmm, it says here in the handbook that no one is allowed to loiter around nighttime."

"And the nighttime is from 10:00 pm to 4:00 am.." Gray said.

"But what if someone breaks the rules?" Evergreen said.

"They'll be punished by Monokuma, of course!" Jet said.

"That's too naive! I think that is just an implication that we really need to be careful at nighttime!" Evergreen said.

"So, whether it's night or day, we have no escape, huh?" Romeo said.

"There will be no killer ok!"

"Freed's right, we need to be united on this..." Gray said.

"I hope you're right..." Evergreen said.

"Ummm... guys... there's a chain-locked room." Jet said.

"Too many chains! I can't get through!" Romeo said.

"Incinerator/Trash room...Who had the key in this room again?" Gray asked.

"I was sure it was Gildarts..."

"You mean Gildarts Alberona, that old guy?" Evergreen asked.

"Yup."

"I guess there's nothing here..." Jet said.

"Let's report this to everyone." Gray said.

"Back to hallway."

_**Erza**_

**HPA Hallway**

"So any way to get out here, everyone?"

"Everyone's not here... We're not 25..." Cana said.

"Ummmm... Alzack-kun said he will be sleeping...okay..." Lisanna said.

"Macao said he was gonna do something..." Gildarts said.

"Levy-san is going to study!" Droy said.

"We're just 22, huh? But anyways, any reports?"

"We found a door in the south, but it was locked!" Alzack said.

"The north had a trash/incinerator room.." Gray said.

"We tried to go to the staircase but it's currently locked..." Mira said.

"The west has only a kitchen..." Jellal said.

"So, anyone had no luck, huh?"

"Then, does that mean that you're group also found nothing?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah..."

"So there's no way outta this castle!" Natsu yelled..

*Yes, yes... There's no way outta here! Plus I can hear you from here!*

"Monokuma!" Natsu said.

*Didn't I tell you to go back to your rooms... It's already nighttime!* Monokuma said.

We all went back to our rooms. We couldn't possibly fight back to Monokuma..

_**Lucy**_

**LUCY'S ROOM**

So this is our room, huh... It sure is cool... It has a flat screen TV, a table, a cool sofa, swords? And a comfy bed.

I checked out the shelves, and what I found out, a toolkit...

What was it's use... Repairing stuff? Well gotta go to sleep now.

*Knock knock*

"Who's there?"

"Gildarts. Gildarts Alberona.." He said.

I was kinda scared... What if he was gonna kill me... I decided to open the door a little.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Ummm, have you seen the key for the trash room?" He asked.

"Wasn't it with you?"

"No, I must have fell it or something..." He said.

"Why don't you ask Mira, Macao or Elfman?"

"I've already asked everyone yet they didn't see it..." He said.

"I see."

"Okay, bye." He said.

I closed the door without saying "bye."... I thought he was gonna kill me or something... Whew... Well, gotta sleep now. I locked the door and went to bed.

_**Freed**_

**Freed's room**

Well, gotta sleep now.

*Knock knock*

"Who is it?"

"Evergreen... May I ask a favour?" She said.

I opened the door.. I couldn't resist Evergreen.

"What is it that you want?"

"May you go with me to the kitchen?" She asked.

"What do you wanna do there?" I asked her.

"I just wanna get some pie... They're my favourite." She said.

"Okay" (I guess she's innocent)

**Hallway**

"Hmmm.. It's nighttime and we're still walking around.."

"..." She said nothing.

"Okay..."

**Kitchen**

"Freed, Evergreen, why are you still here?" Macao said.

"Looks like Macao and Romeo are here.."

"Ummm... You may leave me here..." Evergreen said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said.

I left her in the kitchen...

_**-THE NEXT DAY-**_

_**Gray**_

**HPA Dining room**

We decided that we would meet in the dining room everyday so that we may know if someone had been dead or not.

The early birds were me, Elfman, Macao, Mira, Bickslow and Levy...

Well, the tardier sort were Natsu, Freed, Wendy, Cana, Gildarts and Juvia

"I'm here! Can someone serve me alchol?" Cana said

"Drip drip drop.." Juvia said.

Well, there are also people who tend to sleep really late at night so the next day, they're really late.. these people are: Romeo, Wakaba, Erza, Bisca, Alzack and Lucy

"Serry we're lert.." Wakaba said.

"Amazing, Macao-san, you were here before me!" Romeo said.

Well, there are also people who make people really mad before they show up, these are: Jellal, Laxus, Droy, Jet, Lisanna and Mira...

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting!" Droy said.

"Well, at least we're all here..." Mira said.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Freed yelled.

"Has anyone seen Evergreen?!" He yelled.

"Well, that glasses bitchy girl?" Laxus said.

"Laxus!" Gildarts said.

"Wasn't she with you, Macao and Romeo?" Freed asked.

"Wait!" Romeo attempted but Freed ran to Evergreen's room.

I followed him along with Romeo and Macao, the ones who were with Evergreen in the kitchen

**Evergreen's room**

"She's not here!" Freed yelled.

"Let's check the kitchen!" Macao said.

**Kitchen**

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Freed shouted.

Evergreen's body was lying in the kitchen with blood scattered. Her abdomen was stabbed. Looks like someone had already killed her and what's more, it's among us.

(**TO**** be continued)**

_**Ok, so minna, now that we know that Evergreen was the 1**__**st**__** victim, guess who was the killer! Hohoho... You'll find out in the next chapter... Well, do you think you've gathered enough clues? I won't state the killer in the next chapter but I'll state everything that happened before Ever's death so better read it!**_


	4. Chapter 1 Part 4: Clue Hunting

**Chapter 1 Part 4: Clue Hunting**

_**So, did you enjoy the last chapter minna, Did you gather enough clues on who was the murderer? I won't write the killer at this chap. But I will state every clue in Ever's death... GOOD LUCK!**_

_**No. Of survivors-24**_

_**Dead- Evergreen**_

_**Natsu**_

**HPA Sports Centre**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" A distant shout was heard.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

Romeo was running from the hallway to here.

"Evergreen-san..." Romeo said.

"What happened to Evergreen?" Laxus asked.

"She's DEAD!" Romeo said crying.

What?!... Evergreen's dead... There was a killer among us... No... How could he/she...

"She was stabbed in the abdomen.." Romeo said.

*DING DONG DING DONG*

*Looks like a dead body was found! It's time for the class trial.*

"Class trial? What the hell is that!" Alzack yelled.

*Didn't I say that you must kill without getting caught? But that isn't just the requirement. In order to get outta here, the killer must not be known in the class trial.*

"Explain it more." Jellal said.

*Okay... Here's the thing... A class trial is held everytime a dead body is found. In the class trial, it is where you debate who the killer is. If I say "VOTING TIME", everyone must vote for who they think is the killer. If they guessed the killer wrong, the suspected one will get outta here and everyone else will die, but if you guess it right, the murderer will be killed and everyone will stay here. And to be fair, I'll give you a certain amount of time before it starts so that you may gather clues. Good luck! "SEARCHING TIME STARTS NOW!"*

"What!?"

"So we need to guess the killer correctly or else we will die..." Gray said.

"So we need to be very careful about it..." Erza said.

"Okay, so how do we do this?" I asked everyone.

"We split up, of course." Levy said.

"Freed-san's here!" Wendy said.

"Freed!" Bickslow said.

"Evergreen's dead... Why? Why do we have to kill... I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THE PERSON THAT KILLED EVERGREEN!" Freed yelled.

"She was stabbed in the abdomen, and too much blood was spilled." Macao said.

"Okay, from here, we split up." Erza said.

"Yes!" Everyone said.

"The groupings will be as follows: Natsu, Wendy, Jellal, Wakaba, Mira and Juvia as group 1. Gray, Lisanna, Elfman, Macao, Levy and Bisca as group 2. Alzack, Romeo, Lucy, Gajeel, Cana and Laxus as group 3. Me, Gildarts, Freed, Bickslow, Jet and Droy as group 4. " Erza said.

"Everyone... let's do our best and give justice to Evergreen!"

"YESS!" Everyone said.

*Additional info: I unlocked every room so that you may gather clues*

_**Lucy**_

**HPA Kitchen**

We were assigned by Erza in the kitchen. My group mates were Alzack, Romeo, Gajeel, Cana and Laxus.

"The dead body's still here, huh?" Laxus said.

"Evergreen-san..." Romeo said.

"Romeo, don't worry...we'll surely find out the killer."

"There's a shoe here." Gajeel said.

"Hmmm... didn't Jet say that he lost his shoe." Alzack said.

"So, is this his?" Cana asked.

"I don't know but..."

"Let's look for other clues." Laxus said.

"She was stabbed in the abdomen by a knife..." Romeo said.

"There's a pie here." Gajeel said.

"And chopped vegetables." Cana said.

"Romeo, weren't you with Evergreen last night?" I asked him.

"Yeah..." Romeo said.

"So, you're the KILLER!" Alzack said.

"Alzack, don't rush the kid.." Cana said.

"I didn't kill her... We didn't kill her.." Romeo said.

"We?" Gajeel asked.

"Macao-san was also here. Freed-san left Evergreen to us.." Romeo said.

"I should have stayed here..." Romeo said.

"Stayed, did Evergreen ask you to stay here?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah... but Macao-san refused.." Romeo said.

"So, you two went to bed together..."

"Yeah... I don't know who killed her... And it wasn't me nor Macao... That's all.." Romeo said.

"Everyone, there's a hammer here..." Gajeel said.

"Ummm... Romeo, what was that bruise?" Cana asked.

"That's nothing.." Romeo said.

"A hammer, what would have it done?" Alzack asked.

"These are so far, the clues we found- a shoe, the knife in her abdomen, a pie, blood scattered, and a hammer." Laxus said.

"And we know that Romeo and Macao left the kitchen and went to bed together.."

_**Gray**_

**Evergreen's room**

"Okay, so what kind of clues can we find here if Evergreen-san died in the kitchen?" Lisanna said.

"What if there was some kind of clue..."

"What's here, nothing..." Elfman said.

"You're wrong, there's still the a pic of Freed in the trashbin." Levy said.

"And what would that lead?" Macao asked...

"Nothing..." Bisca said.

"There's really nothing here, guys.." Elfman said.

"Ummm... the kitchen only had pie." Lisanna said.

"That's all... I checked the shelves and found nothing essential there.." Levy said.

"So, I guess... We found nothing here..." Bisca said.

"Must be something in here somewhere.." Macao said.

"I think Bisca's right... There is nothing here... Our job here is done.. Let's report this to everyone else."

_**Erza**_

**HPA Hallway**

"So, everyone, any clues found?"

"There was nothing in the hallway..." Juvia said.

"There was also nothing in Evergreen-san's room." Lisanna said.

"We found some clues- a shoe, a knife in Evergreen's abdomen, a pie, blood scattered and a hammer." Alzack said.

"In the trash room, there was a burnt shirt piece, and blood..." Droy said.

"Not much clues huh?.. I guess the murderer planned this for good..."

"We cannot say that for sure yet..." Natsu said.

"Natsu's right! We still have some people we can ask to like Romeo and Macao..." Lucy said.

*DING DONG DING DONG*

*I got tired of waiting... Shall we start the class trial?* Monokuma said.

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**

_**So, did you find out the killer already? Read the next chapter and you'll find out more and in the next chapter, The class trial will start!**_


	5. Chapter 1 Part 5: The 1st Class Trial

_**Chapter 1 Part 5: The 1**__**st**__** Class Trial (P1)**_

_**LOL, I knew I had a mistake in the 1**__**st**__** 4 chaps... Oh well, minna, 1**__**st**__** class trial is finally published! It took me 1 month cuz I was really busy with schoolwork...**_

_**No. Of Survivors- 24**_

_**Dead- Evergreen**_

_**Natsu**_

**Hallway**

"So, is everyone ready?" Erza asked.

"Ummm..." Lisanna murmurs.

"Macao-san, what's with your foot?" Wendy said.

"Oh, it's nothing. Romeo did it to me." Macao said.

"This is so... nerve-racking." Gildarts said.

"Well, I think we gathered some clues and I think we need to keep our cool."

"I agree with Natsu, we must keep our cool." Lucy says looking at Freed.

Freed, I hope you'll be fine...

**Elevator going down**

"I'm not sure if I can take this any longer..." Cana said.

"Me too.." Mira-san says.

"Well, as a man, we need to be brave!" Elfman says positively.

The elevator stopped. Is this it? Is this where our lives is on the line? I wanted to back out but we're already here. I gotta do this.

_**Erza**_

**Class Trial**

"All of you, go to your assigned places right now!" Monokuma shouted.

"You!" Bickslow says.

"Bickslow! Keep your cool down!" Jellal says.

"Okay, stop, stop, stop. Without further ado, I will officially start the class trial!" Monokuma said.

"Whoa, wait wait wait, we don't know everything yet about this shit!" Gajeel says.

"Simply saying, If all of you correctly guessed the murderer, you win, but if it's the other way around, goodbye! You lose! Hohoho!" Monokuma says.

"Tsk..." Laxus says.

"Well, let's start this. I wanna get this done with."

"Good! In 1 hour, the voting time will start and all of you have to decide on only 1 person.!" Monokuma says.

"So first things first, what were the clues found?"

"There was a shoe in the kitchen, and I know who owned it, It's JET'S!" Cana shouts.

"He's obviously the murderer!" Cana adds.

"What!? I'm the killer? No way in this crappy world. I immediately slept at nighttime, duh." Jet says.

"Wait, before anything else, what was the time that you, Macao and Evergreen-san were in the kitchen, Romeo?" Gray asks.

"It was about 10:30 pm when we left there. That was the only time I checked." Romeo said.

"So that means, Evergreen died after 10:30 pm!" Levy said.

"And I was snoring by that time already!" Jet says.

"Really, I still won't believe ya!" Cana says.

"STOP, Cana and Jet. We'll look on first on the other clues and now, we know that she died after 10:30 pm."

"There was a burnt shirt, wait, more of a jacket in the trash room!" Natsu says.

"And, who could be the people who wore jackets?" Bisca says.

"Gray, Wakaba, Macao, Juvia, Lucy and Freed." Alzack says.

"Plus there's Natsu and Gajeel who both had sleeves on one side." Macao said.

"But it's impossible that something could reach the trash room. It was locked!" Juvia says.

"Well, there's one person here who had access to it." Jellal said.

"Gildarts-san had the key!" Wendy said.

"Well, this case is closed! GILDARTS IS THE KILLER!" Freed shouted.

"What the! Wait, I'm not the killer here! The key on the trash room was stolen from me, okay..." Gildarts said.

"Werl, der yur herv erny cler ter ther wern wer gert irt?" Wakaba said

^Well, do you have any clue to the one who got it?^

"Well, I forgot." Gildarts said.

"Not remembering it is no excuse!" Freed said.

"Freed, stop. So far, the accused ones are Jet and Gildarts but there's still no confirmation yet."

"Well, let's discuss on other things as well. Any other clues?"

"The knife on Evergreen's abdomen!" Alzack claimed.

"Oh yeah, the knife!" Laxus said.

"Well, what about it?" Lisanna says.

"Well, yeah, we've been wondering that the only pierce on Ever's body was the abdomen through the knife yet there were too many bloodshed." Lucy adds.

"And that means there were other means of killing. Geehee." Gajeel adds.

"The hammer in the kitchen had blood, of course!" Cana said.

"Meaning there was a fight in the kitchen?" Mirajane says.

"Maybe." Laxus says.

"Well, that would go a long way, anything else?"

"Well, that's all, so far..." Macao said.

"Waiittt!" Lucy says.

"Romeo and Macao, you two are the last clues!" Lucy adds.

"So, did something happen between them?" Bisca asks.

"They were the last people who were with Evergreen." Alzack says.

"THEN, THEY'RE THE KILLER, OF COURSE!" Freed shouts.

"Nooo... Neither of us is..." Romeo says in a low voice.

"Hmph, I wouldn't say that if you had a bruise, Romeo.." Cana said.

"Boom, where did you get that bruise?" Droy asked.

"Macao-san, he punched me on my shoulder..." Romeo said.

"Well, I did that cuz that was our night ritual..." Macao says.

"Romeo, you said that both of you left the kitchen, right?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, we left the kitchen..." Romeo says.

"So that means neither of the two of them is the killer?" Natsu says.

"Maybe." Lucy says.

"So, who could it have been?"

"Hohohoho, 20 min left and we'll vote!" Monokuma says.

"There could have been something we missed!" Bickslow says.

"Well, what could it have been?" Juvia says.

"Ummmm... Freed-san left Ms. Evergreen to us." Romeo says.

"So Evergreen was with you before going to the kitchen?" Lisanna asks.

"Yeah..." Freed says.

"Hmmmm... Freed, did she tell you any reason why she wanted to go the kitchen late at night?"

"Pie. That's all she wanted." Freed said.

"Did you say pie?!" Gray said.

"To tell you, there was pie on her room." Levy added.

"HUH?" Freed said confused.

"Hmmm...If she wanted to get some pie and had pie on her room but why would she go all the way to the kitchen if she had one on her room.."

"Hmmm... I don't intend to hurt your feelings, Freed but I think she planned on killing you..." Lisanna said.

"Exactly." Gray said.

"WHHAAATTTT! NO!" Freed shouted.

"Hmmmm... I've been thinking, there wasn't even one person who even fitted to the exact incident except for Gildarts and Jet.." Natsu said.

"WHAATT!" Gildarts and Jet says.

"Maybe there's something we're overlooking to."

"And I've just found it." Laxus says.

"HUUHHH?" Everyone says along with Monokuma.

"This is really fun but I'd like to remind you all that 10 more mins left... Hohoho!" Monokuma says.

"The doorknob on the kitchen was broken!" Laxus says.

"OH yeah!" Alzack agrees.

"So that means that the murderer must have broken into the kitchen?" Wendy says.

"Yup." Laxus says.

"And it also means that Evergreen locked the room, but for what reason?" Lucy says.

"Hmmmm... wait, before anything else... Romeo, you said Evergreen wanted you to stay on the room, right?" Cana asks.

"Yeah, but Macao-san refused." Romeo said.

"I've got it!" Lucy says.

"Good, I also got it too."

"Romeo, she planned on killing you instead of Freed!" Lucy says.

"Uh-huh..."

"HHHUUHHH?!" Romeo shocked.

"Why would she even do that?" Bickslow asked.

"Because Romeo's a child, of course!" Droy says.

"No... She wouldn't plan on killing me..." Romeo says.

"But it's the truth..." Lucy said.

"Hmmmmm..."

"Jet, you said that you lost your shoe, right?"

"Uh-huh..." Jet said.

"And Gildarts, you said that the key was stolen from you?"

"Yup." Gildarts said.

"Wait!" Romeo said.

"Macao-san, didn't you also lose your shoe?" Romeo said.

"Well yeah, but I just found it recently..." Macao said.

"We're forgetting something... The doorknob!" Laxus said.

"As I've said earlier, the doorknob was broken..."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, the doorknob in the kitchen will always lock itself in the night.. Hohoho!" Monokuma said.

"Having said that, the hammer in the kitchen must have been used to break the doorknob in the kitchen! Geehee." Gajeel said.

"Hmmmm... but I've been wondering, if there was a hammer and the only wound on Evergreen's body was the stab, and there was blood scattered on her body, don't you guys think that the hammer was used on somebody else?" Cana said.

"I'VE GOT IT! Thanks, Cana!" Lucy said.

"The culprit here is the only one with a bruise!" Lucy added.

"Of course! If a hammer was used, there would of course be a bruise!" Alzack said.

"And the only ones who had a bruise are Romeo and Macao..." Gray said.

"5 min. Left!" Monokuma said.

"Shut your big mouth!"

"I've got this!" Natsu said.

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**

_**Another chapter done... So, minna, who do you think is the culprit? If Natsu got it, did you? Can you post a review and give all your idea on who's the culprit? I'll move on to the next chapter if there were at least 2 reviews **_


End file.
